Mauve Colored Romance
by Cheshirekitsune
Summary: Two fates living in darkness, her hand and his arm. Now that they resonate together, the world will shake up. .:Ongoing:.
1. Thunder

**What can I say? I have fanfiction ADD.**

**So K.O. kinda got me to watch Soul Eater, and I kinda fell in love with it, and so my new favorite pairing maaaaay be SoulMaka... and since my attention span with writing is terrible, I wanted to write stuff for it.**

**However, and this might be a good thing, I couldn't really think of a plot that didn't stink for a legit story. So I was sad.**

**Until I remembered drabbles.**

**So now I'm assaulting your computer with a book of drabbles for Soul and Maka! Proving that I need to get out of the damn house, and that I am a cheesy person! Yaaaaaay! :D**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo **

* * *

**Thunder**

Maka woke up with a jolt. She wondered vaguely what made her wake up in the dead of night.

The room was suddenly illuminated by a flash of light, followed by a loud crash, causing the girl to jump and squeak. Now that she was awake, she could hear the rain hitting the roof like a barrage of bullets. Maka got out of her bed and wandered to the window, peering out at the storm. Another flash of lightning lit up the city like a spotlight, and the resulting rumble of thunder shook the window in its frame.

"A thunderstorm? ...great." Maka mumbled, flinching as the sky roared again. At the same time, Maka heard a loud 'thud' in the room next door, followed by Soul's swearing. Sounded like the thunder had shocked him so bad he fell out of bed.

Silently, the meister moved away from the window and out of her room, taking note that Blair was no where to be seen. Was she afraid of the storm?

Out in the living room, the storm sounded louder. Lightning continued to dance across the sky, thunder being the music it danced to. Maka wandered over to the couch near the window and plopped down in it, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them, her back to the storm. After a minute of sitting in the dark listening to the rain assault their roof, she heard footsteps and Soul soon joined her.

"Storm woke you up?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah. You too?"

Soul sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Not exactly. It woke up Blair and she freaked out. Ran into my room and scared the crap out of me."

"Is she still in your room?"

"Yeah. She ran under the bed after clawing at my stomach, I think."

Maka was about to reply that she didn't even know Blair was afraid of thunder when a particularly loud crash made both weapon and meister jump.

"It's pretty bad out there..." Soul commented, eyes on the window. Maka groaned loudly, resting her chin on her knees. Soul raised an eyebrow. "What's your problem?"

"It's two in the morning." She mumbled. "I didn't get to bed till midnight."

"What were you doing up so late?" Soul pressed, not at all bothered by the fact that he was asleep before Maka was.

"I was doing that diagram of an Aye Aye's blood circulation for Professor Stein." Maka said, yawning.

"...What the hell is an Aye Aye?"

"Maybe if you actually did your homework once in a whi-" Maka's sentence turned into a shriek as there was yet another loud crash outside. The sythe master scooted as far away from the window as possible until she was practically on top of Soul. It didn't help that Soul was smirking in the most rat bastard-y way possible.

"What!" Maka hissed.

"I didn't know you were afraid of thunder, Maka."

"I am _not_ afraid of thunder." Maka said, puffing up indignantly.

"Then why are you on top of me?" Soul asked, still smirking. Maka flushed, slightly grateful for the darkness. "Well?"

"I was surprised!" Maka defended. "The thunder was so loud it surprised me! That's all!"

"Are you suuuure?"

"Hey Soul, how you'd like to be a lightning rod?" Maka growled. She was telling the truth, thunder didn't scare her. It may have back when she was little and she could go to her dad for comfort, but things were different now. She was old enough to know that thunder was just noise and it couldn't hurt her. And her dad could go get struck by lightning for all she cared.

Soul was still snickering. "You wouldn't do that."

"Watch me." Maka said evenly, hand reaching for a textbook that lay conveniently on the table. Soul immediately shut up, grabbing the girls hand before it reached the object that would leave a dent in his skull.

"Alright, I'll stop."

Maka grinned smugly. There was another thunder clap outside, and the rain seemed to get louder too. Maka's smug look turned to one of despair as she groaned again, her head falling.

"This is going to go on for the rest of the night, won't it?"

Soul patted his partners head. "I don't think anyone is getting any sleep tonight. ...Except maybe Black Star."

Maka picked her head up to stare at Soul with a 'You're not helping' expression. Soul rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but notice the bags under Maka's eyes. Between all their recent missions, and all the work she put in to stay at the top of her class, it was no wonder she looked exhausted.

Slowly, the weapon reached over and pulled the girl closer until one ear was smashed against his chest. He then wrapped his arm around her in a way so his hand could cover the other ear, muffling the thunder and rain. Maka, caught off guard by his actions, turned to look up at him, confused.

"Just go to sleep." Soul mumbled, leaning back and keeping his eyes on the window. Maka blinked for a moment, and seeing that Soul wouldn't let her move, curled into a more comfortable position against him and let her eyes close. She could still hear the crashing and banging of the thunder, and the pounding of the rain, but it was all muffled and became meaningless noise as she subconsciously focused on the only other thing she could hear.

Maka drifted off to sleep, the steady beat of Soul's heart being her lullaby.

* * *

**-headtable-**

**It drives me nuts that I'm able to be this corny.  
**


	2. Scared

**Herro!**

**This one was kinda inspired by a Skype chat me and K.O. had a while back. XD**

**It was fun to write too!**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo  
Zydrate Anatomy (c) Repo: The Genetic Opera**

* * *

**Scared**

_Drug market, sub market, _  
_ Sometimes I wonder why I ever got in _  
_ Blood market, love market, _  
_ Sometimes I wonder why they need me at all!_

Soul stared at the T.V. in a mixture of shock and horror. How the hell had Stein gotten away with showing them _this _of all things!

_Zydrate comes in a little glass vial._  
_A little glass vial?_  
_A little glass vial! _

The Demon Sythe had seen a lot of terrifying things. He'd seen a immortal werewolf thing that had the aim of a blinded bat, a scrawny kid with a muscle bound dick-weed protruding from his back, and a symmetry offended Death the Kid.

He'd seen Blair naked. Numerous times.

He'd been hugged by Blair. Naked. Numerous times.

_And the little glass vial goes into the gun like battery. _  
_ And the zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy _  
_ And when the gun goes off, it sparks and you're ready for surgery._

But this...

_Surgery!_

...was horrifying.

Soul tore his eyes away from the screen -where it appeared hookers were dancing- and looked at his friends, wondering how they felt. Liz looked terrified, and she flinched every now and again when a random prostitute was injected with the drugs. Patti was just giggling like she always did, not a care in the world. Kid was watching the movie intently, but Soul was pretty sure he was irritated at the lack of symmetry with the choreography to actually notice what was going on in the movie.

The scythe's gaze shifted from to trio to Tsubaki. The chain scythe was patting Liz on the shoulder, evidently trying to calm the gun down. Black Star sat next to her, quietly watching the movie.

Soul actually did a double take, wondering if hell had frozen over.

Black Star wasn't doing what he usually did when teachers showed movies, those things being sleeping, throwing paper at the backs of kids heads, or making rude noises. And that was when he bothered to show up to class! All his attention was towards the TV screen, his eyes wide (and twitching) and his mouth agape. Soul also noted that his nose was bleeding slightly...but why would he be having a nose bleed now?

_Graverobber... Graverobber... _  
_ Sometimes I wonder why I even bother. _  
_ Graverobber... Graverobber... _  
_ Sometimes I wonder why I need you at all!_

Soul took one look at the screen, and his head hit the desk with a dull 'thud'. Making sure his eyes did not look at the borderline orgy on the screen, Soul turned his head to look at his partner, wondering how much of her brain had already died.

If it weren't for the desk under his chin, his mouth would have fallen open.

Maka was actually watching the movie with no traces of horror/disgust/nausea (circle one). Good Lord, she was even taking notes! It was a genetic opera! What was there to take notes on?

"...Maka?" Soul whispered.

She didn't even look up. "What Soul?"

"...What the hell are you writing?"

"Professor Stein wanted us to take note on how Zydrate is made." Maka whispered back, still scribbling in the notebook. Soul stared at her, dumbfounded.

"What?" Maka hissed, slightly irritated.

"Aren't you the least bit terrified of what this movie is about!" Soul muttered. "Even Black Star is speechless!"

As a response, Maka shrugged, turning to a blank page. "It's just a movie, Soul. Nothing to be scared of."

At that moment, the scythe was more scared of his partner then Graverobber and his drugs.

* * *

**Sillyness abound. **

**Till next time!  
**


	3. Hot

**Yo!**

**Glad you guys are enjoying the mushiness that drives me insane on a daily basis! :D**

**Haaa, right, I have a little challenge for you guys. There's a lovely little side paring for Death the Kid in here, along with our SoulMaka love. The thing is, I'm being evil and not telling you flat out who it is. -insert evil laugh here-  
**

**So try to guess Kid's mystery girl. It's a crack pairing K.O. made up, and it will surface a lot more in this series. I'm doing it solely for K.O., who I love to pieces, since I needed some way to thank her for beta reading all my crap!**

**Soul Eater (c) ****Atsushi Okubo **

**

* * *

Hot**

It would be an understatement to say that it was hot. Death City, located in scenic random desert somewhere in Nevada, was probably hotter then the levels of hell right about now.

And the sun was having a damn good time laughing at the people it baked.

Maka lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. It was _waaay_ to hot to do anything, even homework. The air conditioning was on, making the room cooler, but she still didn't feel like moving. Nope, today was a do nothing, not going to move and inch day, and she was going to stick to that. Nothing could change her decision!

There was pounding at the door. "Oi! Its Black Star! Open up!"

Damn it all.

Thankfully, Maka didn't have to move. Soul, who had his head in the fridge in a vain attempt to cool off/find something to eat, answered the door, revealing Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Hey, what brings you two here?" Soul asked, stepping aside to let them in. Black Star was grinning.

"Beach Trip!" He cried. "Come on guys, get your stuff together!"

Maka sat up. "A trip to the beach? Today?"

"Kid suggested it." Tsubaki said. "He said today would be a good day to go."

Well, while Kid was right in thinking today would be a good beach day, Maka wasn't really up for it. She burned easily, and she really hated when sand got into her clothes. She really preferred the idea of staying home in the AC.

"Sure, sounds great!" Soul said. "Give us a couple minutes to get ready."

Maka resisted the urge to groan. Why was some part of her expecting that!

"Come on Maka." Soul said, standing at the end of the couch. "Go get ready."

"Go without me, I'm fine where I am." Maka said, refusing to move. Soul grabbed her hand and pulled.

"You can't stay in here forever! Its not good for you!"

"Neither is getting sunburn!" Maka wailed, pulling her hand out of Soul's grasp. The weapon sighed, seemingly giving up. Maka turned her back to him, and she heard Soul leave the room. A couple minutes passed before he came back, throwing a bag at Black Star.

"There's a beach shack there, right?"

"Yeah, I think Kid knows the owners or something like that. Why?"

Maka felt a looming presence behind her. Oh Lord, that couldn't be good.

"Maka can change there then." Soul said, grinning. Before Maka could even turn around, Soul hefted the girl over his shoulder.

"Ahhh! Soul! Put me down!" Maka cried, flailing.

"I'll put you down when we get there." Soul said, walking out the door.

-At the beach-

Seagulls squawked overhead as the waves crashed against the shore. Liz sat on the beach, eyes closed and head tilted back as she let the sun soak into her skin. Patti was already in the water, giggling madly as she sat on her giraffe floaty, and strangled it. Kid had gone to the little shack to get some drinks and hadn't come back yet.

The girl sighed, stretching. "I wonder where Black Star and the others are? They should have gotten here by now..."

"YAHOO!"

Liz turned around, and smiled. "Speak of the devil, here they come."

Black Star came running up first, carrying two big bags. Tsubaki followed behind, running slightly to keep up. When Black Star drew close to Liz, he dropped the bags, kicked off his shoes, tore off his shirt, and ran towards the ocean, jumping in with a cry of "CANNONBALL!"

Tsubaki came up, panting. "Hello Liz..."

"Hey, Tsubaki." Liz said. "Where are Soul and Maka."

Tsubaki couldn't help but giggle as she pointed. "They're over there."

The gun looked up to see Soul walking calmly up to them, Maka still over his shoulder. The girl was still yelling and screaming, but her weapon wasn't listening.

"Put me down!" Maka cried for the thousandth time.

"If you say so." Soul said, dumping Maka in the sand. She landed on her butt and immediately glared up at him. He grinned back down at her. "What? I put you down like you asked."

"You jerk." Maka said, standing up and brushing sand off herself. Soul shrugged, digging through the bag that Black Star had dropped. He tossed a folded up towel at Maka, who caught it. "Your swimsuit is wrapped up inside it."

Maka peeked at the swim gear wrapped up in the folds of cloth, and was immediately grateful that Soul had grabbed a decent one (i.e: Not one of the suits her dad had given her). Sighing, she made her way over to a changing tent. When she came back out, now wearing the red suit, she saw that Soul had already changed and ran after Black Star.

As Maka walked back to where Liz sat, she looked over to the shack and could see Kid. It appeared that he was talking to someone who worked there, a girl around their age with bright green hair. One side was tied up in a pigtail, and she wore a black beret tilted to the other side. The girl was giggling, and... Maka squinted to make sure she was actually seeing what she thought she was seeing.

Was Death the Kid _flirting_ with her?

"Hey Liz..." Maka began, laying out her towel and sitting on it, eyes still on Kid. "Who's that girl Kid's talking to?"

Liz sat up slightly and looked in the same direction Maka was. "I dunno, but according to Kid she goes to school with us."

"I've never seen her before."

"She's not in our class, so that makes sense. I dunno how Kid saw her then, but I'm ready to bet the only reason he suggested this little trip was because he knew she was working here today. The little flirt."

"...Really now?"

Liz shrugged, settling back to soak up some more sun. "I'm actually pretty okay with it. He needs something besides symmetry to focus on. Plus, we get a day off."

Maka nodded, turning her attention to the ocean. She could see Patti in her floaty, arms flailing wildly as she imitated the seagull cries. A few feet away stood Soul and Tsubaki, who were staring at Black Star, or rather, the top of his hair, in alarm.

"Jeeze Black Star! You really are an idiot!"

"Black Star! You can't hold your breath for ten minutes! You can only do that in Monkey Island!"

Maka sighed, and pulled out a book from the beach bag. Now that she was here, she had to admit the sea breeze felt nice, and it wasn't hot and unbearable like the city had been. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

An hour or so later, Maka was about halfway through her book. She way laying flat on her stomach, and the sun was making her feel sleepy. As she turned the page, a shadow covered her form, and she felt something drip on her arm. She looked up, squinting against the light.

"Soul, you're dripping on me." Maka said, moving her book so the seawater wouldn't ruin it. The boy knelt in front of her, staring holes into her face. Maka blinked. "What?"

"Is reading really the only thing you plan on doing here?"

"Why? I'm outside, like you wanted. What does it matter if I read or not?" Maka defended. Soul shook his head, pulling the book away from her and tossing it back in the bag. "Hey!"

"You can read at home." Soul said, pulling Maka to her feet. "But I'll be damned if you're the only one who doesn't get wet."

And with that, he pulled her into the ocean.

* * *

**REVIEW NAO KTHNXBAI! :D**


	4. Don't Leave

**Hey guys!**

**All the reviews, faves, alerts. It really means a lot to me. I've been feeling down in the dumps the last couple days and seeing them makes me smile, along with writing these drabbles out.**

**Updates might be sketchy the next couple days because my college classes start Monday, and I don't know how much of my free time they'll eat up. I can at least guarantee an update on Saturdays though. :3**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo  
Beetlejuice (c) Warner Bros**

**

* * *

Don't Leave**

_"You read my mind." _

_"I did!"_

_"Very few clients can read my mind. They're just not opened to the experience."_

_Otho and Delia moved away from the graffited wall towards a set of double doors. Otho opened the doors and clicked on the light, revealing a small closet and the hanging corpse of Barbara_**. **_She quickly tore her face off, revealing her skull, and she screamed as her eyes fell out of her sockets._

"Aaaaah!"

Soul poked his head into the living room, slightly alarmed that his partner was screaming. "Maka! What's wrong?"

The meister was sitting on the couch, pajama clad and hugging a pillow to her chest. She jumped slightly when Soul spoke, but waved it off, smiling. "I-Its nothing, Soul! I was just surprised, that's all!"

Soul stared. "Uh...okay..."

The demon scythe went back to his room, leaving the door open. After a while, he heard Maka shrieking again, and went to investigate.

"What in the world are you watching!" Soul said, leaning against the wall. Maka didn't look at him, her eyes fixed to the screen.

"Just a movie I haven't seen in a while..." Maka said, voice wavering in nervous laughter. Soul noted she was hugging the pillow in a death grip. He stayed silent, but looked at the screen to see what was making his partner scream like Kid when he saw a tilted picture frame.

_Slowly, Barbara and Adam walked up the makeshift hill to the grave. A neon sign stuck out of the side reading 'Betelgeuse'_

_"Well, where is he? What do we do?"_

_Two shovels fell over from where they rested against the headstone. Grabbing a shovel each, the couple began digging through the fake grass, cork bored, cardboard until they reached the coffin that read 'Betelgeuse'. Suddenly, the coffin started shaking. Adam and Barbara quickly ran out of the hole they just dug, as a man wearing a hat and rain coat floated out of the coffin and landed in front of the couple._

_"Yeaaaah!"_

Maka cried out again, jumping when the screen showed a close of the bio-exorcist's face. Soul on the other hand burst out laughing.

"You're screaming at Beetlejuice!" He exclaimed though his laughter.

Maka rounded on him, face pink. "What's so funny?"

"You being afraid of this movie!" Soul said. "Of all the kinda scary movies out there, _this_ is the one that makes you scream? I'd expect this from Liz, but you?"

"I'm not afraid of it!" Maka howled, cheeks a brilliant red now.

Soul walked over to her and sat on the couch, looking her in the face. "You just screamed when Beetlejuice rose from his grave."

"That scene is creepy! Shut up!"

"You also screamed when Adam ran up to the attic without his head, and when Beetlejuice pulled that fly down into his coffin to eat it!" Soul pressed, smirking at how red Maka's face was getting.

"Shut up..." Maka said, hugging the pillow to her. "Its not funny."

"One, this movie is hilarious. Two, why Beetlejuice?" Soul asked. "You got through that Repo movie Doctor Stein showed us without so much as flinching, so why this movie?"

Maka fumbled with the pillow in her grip. "When I was little, my dad had this playing on Halloween. I watched it...and it scared me. So now I want to get over it..."

Soul was surprised at the confession, but he smiled softly as he moved closer to his partner. "Idiot, you didn't have to watch it alone. I'll watch it with you."

Maka blinked, but smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Soul."

They turned their attention back to the movie, just in time to see Beetlejuice!Snake. Maka screamed and threw her arms around Soul, who simply patted her head and told her it wasn't real.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Till next time!**


	5. Random

**This one really isn't about SoulMaka as much as its about the sheer crack me and K.O. come up with when we Skype XD**

**ENJOY!**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo **

**

* * *

Random**

Was a normal day really too much to ask for? Really?

Oh sure, it had started out normal enough, when Black Star made the decision that they should all go for ice cream at Death Robbins. Soul and Maka had both agreed, since it would be good for both of them to get out of the house for a bit. So they met up with Black Star and Tsubaki, and waited for Kid, Patti, and Liz. They arrived in due time, with Patti singing a very interesting song to the tune of Camptown Races.

"_I pledge allegiance to my gun! Do dah! Do dah~_" Patti sang at the top of her lungs.

"...That's an interesting song." Maka commented.

"The truly scary thing is she made it up this morning." Kid said, looking at his singing weapon and sighing. "I really don't know where she comes up with this stuff."

"No, you just prefer not to know." Liz shot as Patti jumped on a bench to sing louder.

_"Mary had a little lamb, her father shot it deaaaaad~ Now it goes to school with her between two chunks of breaaaaad~"_

"There's a difference?"

That should have been the first warning sign that today would end in public humiliation. But since it was Patti, Soul didn't think much of it.

The group continued down the street, talking, laughing, and in Patti's case, still singing. As they drew close to the Death Robbins, they could hear more music. A small group of mariachis was on the street corner, their music being carried on the wind.

"Aaaaah!" Black Star howled, covering his ears. "I hate this music!"

"What can you do?" Soul said, shrugging.

He really should have expected Black Star to run off and harass the mariachis. Poor guys. He even stole one of their instruments and began singing.

"Why is everyone singing today?" Soul mumbled, following Maka into the ice cream shop, abandoning Black Star.

"I don't know, but I hope he doesn't break the glass." Maka said, handing Soul his ice cream. Black Star eventually gave up on breaking the sound barrier with his voice and came inside as well. Soon, everyone had their happiness in a cone and was eating it without further humiliation.

If only it could stay that way.

"Um... Kid?" Maka asked, noticing the shinigami had been staring holes into her face for the past five minutes. "Is something wrong?"

Kid remained silent, still staring at Maka. It was really unnerving. Suddenly, his face showed great frustration as he slammed his hands on the table, making everyone jump and Black Star to spill ice cream on his crotch.

"Kid!"

"Maka! You aren't symmetrical!" Kid cried. "Your pigtails! One's higher then the other! I have to fix it. _Now!_"

"...Are you serious?"

Kid whipped out a ruler and a brush and ran behind Maka. He was definitely serious.

Soul pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Why are we friends with you people?"

* * *

**The next one will have fluff out the ass! I promise!**


	6. Shooting Star

**You guys wanted fluff and here it is! I felt myself die a little writing this! Its so cheesy! XD Its also a continuation of Hot, so enjoy more beach bum fun!  
**

**But before you get your fluff dose, I thought I'd respond to some of the questions that have arisen.**

**In Scared, the movie I used was Repo! The Genetic Opera. K.O., if you will explain.  
**

**K.O.- Yes, it is actually a legit movie.** **Repo! is a 2008 rock opera-musical film directed by Darren Lynn Bousman (director of Saw II, III, and IV). The film is based on a play written and composed by Darren Smith and Terrance Zdunich (Terrance plays a character in the film himself, the character of Graverobber. For people who watch Gurren Lagaan, Graverobber is on the Kamina level). It was released in a few theaters, but pretty much went straight to DVD and became a cult classic (it recently got a Shadow Cats performance, if that interests anyone). All in all, it's a FUCKING AWESOME MOVIE. GO LISTEN TO THE SOUNDTRACK NAOKTHNXBAI.**

**Arue- I've never seen it though, nor do I plan too. I do admit that Zydrate Anatomy is a good song though!  
**

**In Don't Leave, the movie was Beetlejuice. It's sort of an old movie if you weren't born in the early 90s (it was made 1988), but its fun nonetheless, and as it is a Tim Burton film I highly recommend seeing it. (I warn you though, there are bits that will make you jump)**

**And the girl Kid was flirting with... Not Telling Yet! I will tell you that she will come up again, and I will drop plenty more hints on who she is. :D**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo **

**

* * *

Shooting Star**

Maka broke the surface of the water with a gasp, wiping seawater out of her face and glaring around her.

"Ugh, Soul!"

The girl was not the happiest at the moment. Sure, the beach was turning out to be a great call on Kid's part, but for crying out loud, didn't she get a say in _anything_! First Soul drags her here, then he got picky about what she did (sitting in the sun catching up on her reading), and now...

Maka felt a hand wrap around her ankle, and before she could kick the offender, she was dragged under the water _again_.

Now Soul wouldn't leave her alone.

She surfaced again, coughing slightly. Soul surfaced with her this time, pushing his hair out of his face and grinning.

"Will you stop doing that!" Maka cried, thwacking the side of his head. "What are you trying to do, drown me?"

"I told you, I'll be damned if you're the only one who stays dry on this trip." Soul said cheekily. Maka glared and turned her back to him. She looked back at the shore. Black Star and Patti had retreated to the sand, where it appeared Black Star was now attempting to hold his breath for ten minutes while buried in sand. Patti was helping him dig while Tsubaki and Liz yelled at them. Kid was still at the beach shack, probably still flirting.

"Everyone else went back to shore..."

"So?"

Maka started wading back though the chest high water. "So I'm going to go back to shore. You got me in the water, so now you can't complain."

"Maka, we came here to have fun."

"I was having fun!"

Soul shook his head, that smirk of his coming back as he got closer. "No Maka, normal fun. Not your bookworm fun."

"Soul...what are you...?" Maka did _not_ like that look on his face. The weapon suddenly sucked in air and dove under the water. Maka ran for it, but running in water and sand was not easy. She didn't even get halfway to shore before she felt Soul's arms around her waist, his head poking out of the water.

"Hold your breath!"

Maka barley had time to do as he said before Soul threw her. The girl fell back in the water with a huge splash.

"You jerk!" She howled when she surfaced again. Soul chuckled, and looked back towards the beach, for Death the Kid had finally joined them. Black Star, who had dunked his head in the water to get sand out of his hair, was the first to say something.

"Its about time, Kid!" the assassin shouted. "What's with the face? You sad 'cause your girlfriend left or something? Or did you dump her 'cause she wasn't "symmetrical" enough fo-"

Kid tackled Black Star into the water, screaming: _"Die asymmetrical swine!" _

"Kid tried hooking up with some girl? Seriously?" Soul asked. He received no answer. The scythe looked around, but Maka was no where to be seen. "There's no way she got to shore that fa-"

Soul felt his knees give way as something connected with the back them. The boy went tumbling into the water, creating quite a splash when he fell. He resurfaced almost immediately, blanching and spitting salt water out of his mouth.

"I told you to stop." Maka said. She was standing behind Soul, grinning. "Not so fun when it happens to you, is it?"

Instead of spitting out some smartass comment, or more ocean water, Soul smiled a mischievous smile that just screamed 'trouble' for Maka. Maybe she should have ran while Soul was distracted.

"Sounds to me like you want to be thrown again."

Maka ducked underwater as Soul lunged for her.

-Later-

The sun was starting to set, fighting off sleep as it half snored in the sky. The sunset was reflected in the water, turning the blue mass into a mixture of reds, pinks and yellows. The beach was starting to clear up, but their group wasn't leaving, not yet.

"So there's going to be a meteor shower tonight?" Tsubaki asked, stretching.

"Yes. My father told me about it when I was planning this trip." Kid said. "He suggested we stay late to see it."

"That's so cool!" Patti exclaimed, building a city in the sand. Five Death dollars said she planned to destroy it. "Maybe some will fall into the ocean!"

"I don't think that's possible, Patti."

Maka laid flat on her back, watching the sky above her change from pinkish orange to dark blue. She was exhausted from running in the water all day, but was excited at the idea of seeing shooting stars. Stuff like that was rare.

And speaking of rare...

The girl glanced at her partner, who sat on a towel next to her. He had a stick and was poking at a crab in the sand, apparently not listening to the conversation. Maka propped herself on her forearms and let her head lean back, stretching as she thought. Now that she really thought about it, she hadn't seen Soul that... playful, before. Sure, he laughed and goofed around with Black Star a lot, but somehow it seemed different today.

Was it because he was focusing on her?

The sky grew steadily darker, and stars began to appear. As they waited for the shower to start, Liz and Kid wandered back to the shack to grab some food before it closed, and Black Star, Patti, and Tsubaki had run back into the water for one last swim. Leaving Soul and Maka back on the beach.

"Today was a pretty good day." Soul said, breaking the silence. Maka nodded, smiling as she watched Black Star and Patti splash each other.

"It was." She admitted. "We needed this. A day just to relax and unwind a bit. We owe Kid big for this one."

She heard Soul snickering and turned to him, slightly irritated that he was laughing at her. "What?"

"This morning you didn't even want to come." Soul chuckled. "I had to drag you here."

"I'm still mad at you for that." Maka pouted. "But maybe if Kid or Tsubaki had mentioned the falling stars, I would have been more willing to come."

Soul rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'I doubt it.' Maka puffed up. "Is it so wrong that I didn't want to come? All you did to me today was throw me around the ocean! Why just me anyway?"

"Because you need to have fun once in a while."

Maka turned away from him, arms crossed and pouting slightly. "I do have fun, jerk."

Black Star and Patti's cries of excitement distracted the two for a moment. They were pointing up at the sky, laughing and hollering as the stars began to fall. Maka uncrossed her arms as she watched the shower, completely transfixed.

"Beautiful..." She whispered, watching as the meteor shower was reflected in the ocean. She leaned back slightly, and felt herself run into something. Blinking, she looked up and found that Soul had moved so he was sitting behind her. He wasn't looking at her though, his eyes were trained on the stars.

"Yeah..." He mumbled, resting his chin on the top of her head. "They are..."

* * *

**This dosage of fluff has been brought to you by Arue. **

**TILL NEXT TIME!  
**


	7. Wings

**Its short but its sweet! :D **

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo **

* * *

**Wings**

Soul really shouldn't have given the whole soul-resonance-wing thing any more thought after he and Maka had accomplished it. They worked out their differences and did it, and that should have been the end of it. There was no need to him to think about it anymore.

So why was he just sitting there in class, thinking about Maka with wings?

_"Just imagine my daughter as an angel!"_

Oh right. Maka's pervy dad.

Soul had enough respect for Spirit as a Death Scythe, but he couldn't expect the teenager to seriously think of someone as flat chested as Maka as an angel? That's what you do when you have a weird costume fetish! Kinda like the one Blair had with-

Soul shook his head. Those were waters he dared not tread.

But then again, as Soul thought about it against his will, Maka's apparent lack of sex appeal made her the perfect candidate for an angelic look. He could picture it: her hair was out of its pigtails, long and wavy, a shiny golden halo above her head, and a pure white, thin, billowy dress that cut at a respectable point above her knees that still gave much for the imagination. And the smile she wore as she sat blissfully in the clouds was just stunning...

Soul snapped out of his train of thought, and glanced at Maka out of the corner of his eye. She was reading a book, as always, and wasn't paying him any mind.

The scythe knocked his head against the table slightly. Of all the times he needed the freaking Maka Chop...

* * *

**Hold tight~ Next one is coming.**


	8. Butterfly

**So to make up for my lack of life recently (college is a bitch ladies and gentlemen), I'm posting this one earlier then planned. Yaaaaay!**

**Remember that girl Kid was flirting with? Well, this drabble contains another -rather large- hint as to who she is, or at least where she's from. See if you can guess. X3**

**When she appears, I will give credit to those who guessed right. :D  
**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo **

* * *

**Butterfly**

"Ooooh wow Kid! Those headphones are amazing!"

Soul looked up from his Deathshake to the item in Kid's hand. It was a pair of headphones fashioned to look like butterfly wings. They were black and white, with skulls on the outside of the ear piece. The wings looked like true butterfly wings, and Soul was sure if he squinted and tilted his head slightly, he could see the number '8' in their pattern.

"I didn't know they made headphones that looked like that." Tsubaki said.

Kid nodded, proud and ecstatic. "A very good friend of mine told me about them. They're very popular right now, and it's quite obvious why! They're perfectly symmetrical in every way, and they come in many variations of butterfly wings. The best part is they come in pairs!" He held the headphones to his chest, ridiculously happy. "Perfectly symmetrical pairs..."

"How did you get them, though?"

"My friend! She had these custom made for me, and kept the adjacent pair." He swooned; from the symmetry, or the friend who gave him the symmetry, Soul didn't really want to know.

But the wings... the wings did give him an idea...

xXx

"Oi, Maka."

Maka looked up from the night's homework to see Soul presenting her with a large box. "Here." he said.

"What's this?" she asked, taking the box.

Soul walked away, heading back into his room. "...Just in case you were still hung up over the wings thing." The door to his room shut quietly.

Maka blinked in confusion, then opened the box. Sitting inside the wrapping was a pair of headphones. She picked them up, and saw that attached to the ear pieces were white and red butterfly wings.

"Ohh, wow..." Maka whispered, trying the headphones on and looking in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection. "These are so pretty."

xXx

Inside his room, Soul lay on his bed, listening with a satisfied smirk as Maka ogled over the headphones.

He would kill himself if she ever found out about the second pair of yellow and green butterfly headphones resting on his chest.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this fluff dosage!  
**

**Now excuse me, I have homework I've been procrastinating on.**


	9. Shocked

**I just want to say this right now. Black Star, I love you. I really don't mean to abuse you so much in these! I really don't! You just make it way to easy!**

**Also, there be a few other couple hints in here, for anyone who ships them. :D**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo **

* * *

**Shocked**

"You have a _what?"_

Kid sat at the end of the table, looking proud. "You heard me. I have a date this Saturday."

Maka, Tsubaki, and Soul sat there speechless as Black Star spluttered, pointing at Kid, trying and failing to comprehend what the shinigami had just told them. Liz and Patti watched in amusement.

"When the hell did that happen!" Black Star howled.

"None of your business. It happened, and that's all that matters."

"It's true." Liz said. "Kid actually found a girl who can put up with his OCD. I didn't think it'd happen in this lifetime."

"Oooh! It's an actual girl! I thought he figured out how to date the number '8'." Black Star said.

To that, Kid grabbed the back of Black Star's head and smashed it into the assassin's banana split.

"W-Well, what's she like? Your, um, date, I mean." Maka asked as Black Star howled about ice cream getting up his nose and freezing his brain.

Kid's face changed from anger to one of pure happiness as he recalled the girl in question. "She's_ perfect!_" He swooned. "Everything about her is perfectly balanced. Even her name is symmetrical! She's like a goddess on earth!"

"Well that's... good... I think."

"She's so shy about it though! She always wears a little hat that hides her symmetry. I couldn't understand it at first. But whenever I come to see her, she takes it off and..." He stood up, his "I-Can-Has-Symmetry-Plz" face beaming. "I can't believe someone like me was so lucky! I'm not worthy of such perfection!"

"O-Okay, Kid, calm down..." Liz said, trying to push the shinigami back into his chair. Patti just laughed.

"Its good you found someone, Kid!" Tsubaki said, handing Black Star a couple napkins. Maka nodded, beaming.

Soul nodded, pushing what was left of his ice cream away from him. (He couldn't bring himself to finish it, not after watching Black Star blow ice cream out of his nose.) As the scythe watched the shinigami continue to swoon over his 'goddess', he couldn't help but think about all the recent relationship changes they had seen in the past few months.

First Professor Stein had been seen going out shopping with Miss Marie more often (what Miss Marie saw in Stein, Soul didn't want to know).

Then Kim had finally gone out with Ox, if only to shut him up, but they had been on more than one date (incidentally, Ox still had not shut up).

And now Death the Kid could have been on the verge of getting a girlfriend.

So where exactly did that leave him?

_**"You better hurry up, Soul Eater, or someone will snatch up your pretty little partner."**_

He groaned. The last thing he needed was the little demon in his brain giving him dating advice.

* * *

**I love that little brain imp. **


	10. Sick

**YO YO YO! WHAT'S CRACKIN LITTLE BITCHES!**

**I don't care HOW cliche this may be, it was fun to write damn it! **

**Stein's in it! Be happy about that!**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo**

**

* * *

Sick**

When Soul woke up that morning, he had the distinct feeling that something was off. How did the scythe know something was wrong?

Well, when he walked into the kitchen, he saw Blair cooking breakfast. That alone was a red flag. A really big one.

_"Mooooorning Soul~"_ Blair sang. "Are ya hungry?"

"...Not really." Soul said, eying the burnt fish in the frying pan. "Where's Maka?"

"I dunno." Blair said, tapping her chin. "I don't think she's up yet."

That was a sign for caution. Maka was always the first one up, school day or no. Without another word, Soul walked to his meister's door and knocked. "Maka? You up?" When he received no answer, the scythe took it as initiative to go in.

He found the girl laying in bed, still wrapped up in her blankets. She looked way too pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Soul...?" She asked in a raspy whisper, before coughing slightly.

"Hey, you okay?" The boy asked, watching her carefully.

Maka nodded, slowly pulling herself out of bed. "I... think so..."

Soul sat at her bedside, and placed a hand on her forehead. "...You're burning up." He said after a short pause.

Maka's only response was a groan as she fell back on her bed. "Great... now what...?"

"Hey, it's not that big a deal, relax." Soul said. "Just stay in bed and try to sleep. I'll call up Tsubaki so she can get your homework for you today."

"What about you?"

"I'm not leaving my meister alone like this. I can afford to miss a day to help you out."

"...thanks, Soul."

Soul just smirked and headed back out the door. "Stupid."

Back outside, Blair was slipping on her jacket to leave when she saw Soul close the door to Maka's room quietly. "Hey, aren't you and Maka going to get ready for school?"

"Maka's sick, so I'm gonna stay here with her." Soul replied, walking into the living room and throwing himself in a chair.

"Whaa? Maka's sick?" Blair looked at Maka's closed door in worry. "Should I stay home too?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. We can afford to miss a day of school, but you have work. We'll be fine."

"...kay, if you're sure." Blair said with a small pout. "Tell Maka I hope she feels better soon, nya?"

"Sure thing." Soul waved. "Later, Blair."

-Shibusen-

"Medicine for Maka?"

Blair nodded. "I felt so bad that Maka wasn't feeling well and I couldn't help. So I thought I should ask if you have anything that could help before I went to work."

Stein took a moment to exhale a small cloud of cigarette smoke. "I might have something."

"Really? Nya, thank you, Doctor Stein!"

The doctor nodded, standing up and looking through the various shelves. After a moment, he turned toward the cat again, holding a small capsule bottle. "Here, these should work. Have Maka take one as soon as possible, and then every two hours after that."

"Will it help Maka's fever?"

"It should bring it down considerably, and it should help her sleep a little easier."

Blair nodded, taking the bottle from the doctor, but her attention was pulled towards something behind Stein. "Nya...?"

Spirit stood a couple feet away, rigid with apparent shock. His face was that of a father on the verge of having a heart attack, a stroke, and a panic attack all wrapped up in one big ball of pent up fatherly emotions. The poor sap had overheard that his daughter was sick, and he was having some trouble processing it.

"Umm..."

"Blair! Is it true?" Spirit asked, running to Stein's side. "My Maka is sick?"

"Well, uh-"

"My daughter needs her daddy!"

"Oh, Spirit! How good of you to join us!" Stein said, placing his iron grip on the Death Scythe's shoulder. "Could I talk to you in private for a minute?"

Spirit's soul quietly left him as the doctor dragged him into the nurse's office.

Stein turned around his shoulder and gave Blair a sort of "I got this covered" smile. "Better hurry and get that medicine to Soul, Blair."

The cat ran out of there as fast as her four paws could take her.

-Soul and Maka's Apartment-

"...and he said to make sure Maka took one every two hours, mmkay?"

"Yeah..." Soul said, still clearly surprised. "...Thanks, Blair. This was pretty cool of you."

Blair gave her signature playful grin. "This sexy little kitty understands people a lot better than you think, Soul~" With that, she turned back down the hall. "I'm going to work now. Take good care of Maka for me~!"

Soul closed the front door quietly, looking at the bottle in his hand. "Wonder if Maka's up to taking one of these now..."

The scythe poked his head into his partners room. Maka had fallen asleep again, the blanket pulled up to her neck and her face buried into her pillow. She was completely out, which wasn't a bad thing; she needed a good coma like sleep.

But Soul soon realized the problem this presented as he glanced at the bottle in his hand. According to Blair, Stein had instructed that Maka take one of these pills as soon as she could, and waiting a good couple hours till she woke up just didn't sit well with the scythe. And daring to wake Maka up was simply out of the question. He learned that from experience.

But then...

Sweet Shinigami, that meant the only way she could get it now was...

"No." Soul hit his forehead with his palm as the idea hit him. "No, no, no, no, no! That is _not_ cool! I can't just do that!"

But he didn't have much other choice. Maka needed the medicine now, and he had to make sure she got it.

And really... it wouldn't count as anything. And Maka wouldn't know it had happened anyway. Soul could shrug off a little awkwardness, no problem.

It didn't stop him from groaning.

He sat by Maka's bedside once again and, lifting the girl up, pushed a pill between her pursed lips. His free hand picked up a glass of water he'd left by Maka's nightstand earlier and he raised it to his mouth.

Soul took one more glance at his meister's sleeping face, and sighed.

"Sorry about this, Maka... but it's the only way."

He took a swig and leaned in.

-Later-

Maka stretched, yawning as she sat up. Rubbing her eyes, the girl realized that she was feeling a lot better. Her headache had gone, her throat didn't feel dry and sore anymore, and her muscles didn't ache. Tossing the covers aside, she stood up, leaving her room and entering the living room, where she found Soul. The boy looked up when she entered.

"Hey, you look a lot better."

Maka nodded, taking a seat next to him. "I feel a lot better."

The scythe held up the small capsule bottle, eyes fixed on the TV. "Here, it's medicine from Stein. He says to take it every two hours."

"Oh... thanks." Maka said, taking the small bottle. She blinked slightly.

"...what?" Soul asked.

"Oh, nothing." she said, but Maka had the slightest suspicion she might have passed on whatever she had to Soul. His face seemed a little too red to be healthy.

* * *

**Till next time! I'll be playing Portal spazzing like a freak every time a turret fires at me! :D  
**


	11. The Road Home

**-salute-**

**This one is a tad bit on the angsty side, but I had a shitty weekend so it couldn't be helped.**

**But, the next one will be fluffy! I can guarantee that! :D**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo**

**

* * *

**

**The Road Home**

The day had been horrible.

Maka sighed as she closed the door to her locker. She really wanted to go home, crawl under her blanket, and not come out for about a year. She was just that tired. The faster she got home, the better she would feel.

The girl quietly walked through the halls, drowning out the other students chatter of their weekend plans, mission details, and other various things. She kept going until she reached Soul's locker. The Scythe was already there, stuffing a small mass of papers into a nearby garbage can.

"More letters?" Maka asked, leaning against the lockers as she watched her partner. Soul turned around, tossing a book in his open locker.

"Yeah. Second time I've emptied my locker this week." He said, closing the door and facing his partner. "Ready to go."

Maka nodded, turning to leave, Soul at her side. As they walked, Maka could sense they were being followed. That creepy little girl that had been stalking Soul for the past few weeks was doing it again! What was her problem anyway! Maka could practically feel the dislike radiating from the small form a good ten feet behind them in waves. For crying out loud, Maka hadn't even done anything to her!

These partner requests were starting to irritate her too. Sure, Soul had gotten some before he became a Death Scythe, but the boy had always ignored them, much like he was doing now. But so many of them now... ugh, it was so infuriating! It was like all these girls seemed to expect Soul to just drop her and pick a new partner just because Maka had successfully done what she said she would do. Soul was her partner first, damn it!

The girl heaved a sigh as they exited the building, trying to calm down. There was no need to get worked up over this, really.

"Hey, you okay?" Soul asked, watching Maka carefully.

Maka managed a fake smile. She didn't want to worry Soul. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

Soul nodded in response, but he didn't like that answer. Something was bothering the hell out of his meister, he knew it. But Maka had a bad habit of putting everyone else before her. All that pent up frustration would kill her someday.

Into the silence, he reached for her hand, squeezing her fingers slightly, showing her that he was still there for her.

He'd always be there for her, no matter what.

* * *

**Till next time! :3**


	12. Princess

**I can easily say this is one of my favorite drabbles. :D**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo  
Any other pop culture references (c) their original owners.**

* * *

**Princess**

Wandering minds produce dangerous thoughts.

Unfortunately for a certain scythe, letting his mind wander was all he could do at the moment. Like hell he would listen to Stein talk about dissecting a fox or some other poor animal. Soul took another look at the animal in the cage, yep, that was a fox. A pretty thin one too.

"...in Japanese culture and folklore, foxes are believed to be magical creatures, often depicted as being clever, mischievous, and even evil depending on the tale in question. If you turn to page 90, you'll see an example of an evil kitsune in the form of the Demon Lord Ninetails, a rather powerful kitsune who strived to become a god and take the place of the sun goddess Amaterasu as she walked among the mortal plane. He relied on the spiritual power of the souls of Buddhist nuns he killed in order to gain abilities akin to the gods..."

And that was where Soul spaced out.

_"Evil... Maka was reading something about being evil wasn't she? It wasn't like a How To book or anything. What was it? ...The Story of Evil? Was that it? Yeah, that sounds right. What was that thing about again? I read the back. Oh yeah, crazy evil princess and her over-protective twin brother servant. That was a weird story line. Didn't help that the girl was blond. Kinda made me think of Maka. But Maka isn't blond. Ehh, she kinda looks blond, whatever. Maka couldn't be evil if she tried, anyway. She can be crazy, but not evil. Wonder if she'd look any evil if she was that princess from the book..."_

Soul sat bolt up right. _"...What the hell did I just think!"_

The boy shook his head slightly to rid himself of the image of Maka as a princess. He focused on the fox trying to squeeze between the bars of its cage and failing miserably at it.

_"Huh, poor little guy. But you know, video game characters need to take that initiative. I'm not saying that people getting kidnapped is a bad plot device, but I want one Mario or Zelda game where I don't have to rescue the freakin' princess. Zelda can use arrows made of pure light energy and has a ninja alter-ego, right? Well, I can understand how she got caught in Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, but still. And what about Peach? Peach apparently has magical powers and has that umbrella thing... and a frying pan, she's got a frying pan too, doesn't she? I know she has that nine-iron she used in Brawl. And that tennis racket. She could at least try and knock Bowser unconscious before she gets kidnapped. Effort would be nice, but I don't think Nintendo's gonna do that any time soon. Man, if Bowser were real me and Maka could take him no problem..."_

Soul suddenly had the image of Maka, again as a princess, wielding him in some cool pose as the Koopa King flew by overhead behind them, defeated.

That image would have been a lot more amusing had the circumstances been different.

Stein was opening the cage now. The fox shrank back against the bars, whining. Seriously, why hadn't Stein been caught by animal cruelty yet!

"Professor Stein." Sid said, opening the door to the classroom and making everyone jump. "I brought Black Star to class."

Indeed, the assassin was laying face down on the floor, one of his legs in Sid's grip, and a trail of blood from his face marking the path Sid took. He had literally been dragged to class.

Stein sighed, shaking his head. "Well, Black Star, so nice of you to finally joi-"

The fox jumped out of the open cage, darted across the room, trod all over Black Star, and ran down the hall to freedom.

"...damn it." Stein mumbled under his breath after a moment of silence, the disappointment clear in his voice. "It took me forever to catch that thing...!"

Soul leaned back in his chair, glad that PETA never knew what happened behind these walls. _"Well, there it goes."_

**_"Just like your princess, it has eluded capture for another day."_**

How Soul managed to not fall out of his seat and turn bright red is something the world will never know. _"You again! Can't you ever shut up and mind your own business!"_

**_"So rude, Soul Eater. We're like the two sides of a coin, you and I. Your problems are my problems."_**

_"Like hell they are! What do you want this time?"_

**_"Just thought I'd go a for a walk, you know. But I must say you think of your pretty little friend in veeery interesting ways."_**

Soul bit his lip, his face turning ever so slightly red. _"You really need to mind your own business**.**"_

_**"If you want me to mind my own business, then stop fantasizing about a knight-in-shining-armor cliche featuring you and your partner. It's rather distracting."**_

_"What? I never thought that!" _Though now that the brain imp mentioned it, Soul supposed it would look kinda cool, in a way: him as some badass looking knight with Maka as a beautiful princess in his arms... and Black Star as a dragon he saved her from, for the atmosphere of the scene. Maybe even an explosion or two, like in an action movie, just for the hell of it. Yeah, that looked kinda cool in his mind, it-

Soul's eyes widened as he uncovered the trap.

_"Damn it! You _made_ me think that didn't you!"_

The imp just cackled. _**"You make it far too easy."**_

Soul really envied that fox at the moment. He wished he could run from this damned little imp. Or at least give him to Stein for public dissection. _"Will you shut up and leave, or are you here for a reason?"_

_**"Just trying to reiterate a point I made before. Your princess won't stay free forever. You may want to hurry along and capture her before someone else does."**_

Soul's head actually hit the desk this time. Maka jumped in alarm. "Soul? Are you okay?"

_**"Ahh, the princess calls." **_The imp cackled with glee. _**"Don't keep her waiting now!"**_

The scythe groaned into the wood. "...I'm fine, Maka. Just a really, really annoying headache."

Maka patted her partner's shoulder. "Class is nearly over. At least the 'test subject' got away this time."

_**"Now we just have to see if you do~"

* * *

**_**Again, I love that brain imp. He's my buddy. :3  
**


	13. The Space Between Dream and Reality

**Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!**

**This one is a tad bit late. Blame Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. I got it an HAD to play it. And I beat it, promptly sobbed, and then went to finish some homework. XD**

**Anyway, I require your assistance readers! I've been working a head on some of the drabbles, and I hit a snag! D:**

**So my fellow rabid SoulMaka Fans, I want to hear your ideas! What do you want to see happen? The prompt I'm stuck on is 'I Love You' but I will try to use all the ideas you guys send in. **

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo **

**

* * *

**

**The Space Between Dream and Reality**

A red eye cracked open, glaring at the sunlight pouring into the window and hitting his face. Soul mumbled something and turned on his other side, pulling the blankets over his head to block out the light. Light was bad right now, sleep was good. The scythe quickly fell back into the fog that lingered when one was on the verge of sleep and consciousness.

And yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something.

Something... weird. But important...

At least, he thought it was important when the brain imp started howling with laughter.

Soul, already knowing this wouldn't end well, let out a rather loud groan before he let himself fall into the depths of his soul, back into the Black Room.

The imp was so immersed in his laughter, he had fallen off his little chair, rolling on the ground in mirth. Soul just stared, a little concerned.

"...Oi."

**"Y-Yes?"** the demon said, wiping tears from his eyes. **"Well, well, if it isn't Soul! What brings you here so early, boy?"**

"The laughter was kind of hard to ignore." Soul said. "What are you laughing at this early in the morning?"

To this, the imp started snickering again. It was really unsettling. **"You don't remember, then?"**

"...remember what?"

**"You had a rather interesting dream, Soul Eater. I found it hard not to laugh at."**

"What? What did I dream about?"

**"You can't expect me to just tell you. Where would the fun be in that?"**

Soul groaned. "Enough of the riddles. You've been more irritating then usual these past few weeks. Just spit it out."

**"I'll give you a hint: your partner was in it."**

The scythe blinked. "Maka, what?" He scratched his head. Still nothing. "...Look, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Can you just tell me what it was?"

**"Oh, fine, fine."** the imp said, coming to his feet and removing a piece of paper from his suit. **"Here."**

"What's this?" Soul said, taking the paper.

**"The transcript."**

Soul blinked, but read the paper nonetheless. He barley read two sentences before he froze, completely horrified. The imp was laughing again, loving every second of this.

For curious readers, the script read as thus:

_SOUL: **(hands MAKA a bouquet of flowers)** Maka, my love, these are for you, though they pale in comparison to your beauty._

_MAKA: Oh, Soul!_

_SOUL: **(takes MAKA into his arms dramatically)** Kiss me, beloved._

_MAKA: I shall do such at the very least, my love!_

"W... W-What the _hell_ is this!" Soul cried, throwing the paper to the ground as though it would give him rabies.

The imp cackled. **"It was your dream, you tell me."**

"Like I would really dream something uncool like that!" Soul cried, face red.

**"Ohh, but you did. I watched it with my own eyes."** The imp said, grinning.** "The concept terrified you so much in sleep that you subconsciously tried to erase it."**

"I did not! It didn't-"

And then Soul remembered it.

"...It _did _happen." Suddenly his legs went numb. "_Crap._"

The imp, in an act of spontaneous kindness, had pushed a chair behind Soul, which the scythe promptly fell into. **"Denial is such a rather amusing emotion among you humans. Why bother? You're dedicated to the girl, aren't you?"**

Soul said nothing, still in an embarrassed stupor.

The ogre shrugged. **"Oh, well. It's not really my problem. But you may want to wake up now. Breakfast is ready."**

And with that Soul opened his eyes to the world of the awake.

A knock came at his door, and in stepped Maka. "Hey, Soul breakfast is ready so..." she eyed the scythe's blank expression. "You okay?"

"Huh? ...Oh, yeah. I'll be out in a minute."

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Is everything alright? You're never up this early on a Saturday."

"Yeah..." Soul sighed. "It... was just a dream."

* * *

**I promise Soul, I'll stop abusing you soon...maybe...**


	14. Story

**-waves- WELL HAY THER!**

**Sorry I'm late again. Hetalia is very distracting. **

**And this might be the last update for a while. I've got a huge paper coming up and I need to focus on it. Sorry. D:**

**I also still need some ideas for the later drabbles. Thanks to everyone who sent some in already! :D**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo  
Story of Evil (c) Vocaloid**

* * *

**Story**

_"Here, change into my clothes."_

_The princess could only stare at her servant in horror and confusion.  
_

_"Please, do this and escape immediately."_

_"No, Len! You can't be serious!" She cried pleading with him as he began redressing her himself, as he always had every morning and night._

_"It's alright. Don't worry about it."  
_

_"But Len-"  
_

_"We are twins," he said, cutting her off as he slipped her dress over his body and removed the tie from his hair.__ "There is no difference here to see."_

_He guided her to the escape route. That secret tunnel had been installed centuries ago, and while he had hoped they would never need to use it, he knew one day they would have to._

_"Please, hurry and escape."_

_But the princess would not budge. "Len..." She took his hand in hers, and with a frantic smile continued to beg. "Please, come with me! It isn't too late! We can both escape! We can still be together!"_

_The servant, the boy, her mirror, her twin, her brother, merely smiled some melancholy smile, and tucked his sister's hair into his black cap._

_"Be free, Rin."_

_He pushed her into the entrance and locked it behind her, and with a sad smile still on his face, turned back to face his end.  
_

Maka must have read the Story of Evil a dozen times already, but she couldn't stop reading it! No matter how downright depressing it was, it was such a good story. She could only take a chapter a day though. She was a tough girl and all, but even tough girls get emotional when they read a story like this one_._

Silently, the meister continued reading, her face growing sadder and sadder until she had finished the chapter. No matter how many times she read it, the second chapter, the Servant of Evil, always made her miserable. While dedication like that was admirable, it was also heartbreaking.

If she was a heartless sort of person, she might have laughed at the fact that the servant died in drag.

But she was moved by it, so the thought didn't really help.

Maka sighed, looking at the last page of the chapter. The Servant of Evil chapter really did strike a chord with her. She didn't really like the analogy of her as a princess, and Soul sure as hell wouldn't roll over and play servant, but the fact was that the brother's dedication to his sister was so similar to Soul's loyalty to her, it sort of gave her more hope for other boys. If they all had Soul's or the servant's dedication, maybe she could-

Wait.

Wait wait wait.

The servant swore to protect his princess no matter what he had to do.

Soul never stopped to tell Maka when she was being stupid that he would protect her no matter what.

The servant had given up the love of his life so that his princess would be happy.

Soul had gotten cut up and beat up so many times to make sure Maka stayed safe.

The servant died to let his princess escape the rebellion.

And Soul...

Maka dropped the book in her lap, and her eyes started to well.

xXx

Soul thought had had been imagining it when he heard sniffling coming from outside his room, but when he went to investigate and saw Maka wiping tears from her eyes, he grew concerned.

"Maka?"

"Oh! S-Soul!" his meister started wiping away the tears faster now, but she still sniffled a little.

Soul came to her side. "Maka, what's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing." she said. "Just the book I was reading." And in a way, she wasn't lying.

"The book?"

"Yeah... I've read it a bunch of times, but this one part just gets me every time..."

Soul frowned in thought.

"...wanna get something at Death Robbins?" he said at last. "My treat."

Sniffle. "...okay."

And as Soul smiled and handed Maka her jacket, she did start to feel a little better. Soul was dedicated to her, but he wasn't like the servant. He did care for her, like a brother to a sister, but he wouldn't die for her or die with her. He would do everything he could to make sure they both got home alive and well.

And, just as the princess was dedicated to preserving the memory of her beloved brother, Maka was dedicated to her partner as well. Because if something happened, and they did fall in battle, she would make sure he would accept defeat with his honor intact, in dignity, and in pride.

And in pants.

* * *

**This dose of fluff and partial Len abuse has been brought to you by Arue and K.O. Till next time!**


	15. Beautiful

**DID'JA MISS ME GUYS!**

**Well, I finished my paper! So to celebrate, YOU GET SOULMAKA! WHOOT!**

**Working on getting the next few drabbles written and saved. But Hetalia is distracting the everliving hell out of me and I also need to do some work around the house.**

**Soul Eater (c) **** Atsushi Okubo **

* * *

**Beautiful**

_"Oh! You think you're doing some damage? Two plus two is f-f-f-f-f TEN. IN! BASE! FOUR! I'M! FII-II-IINE!"_

"Over there! Put the portal over there!"

"Where! Here?"

"No! The left! Your other left!"

"Ahhh! Rocket turret!"

Liz looked up from her magazine as Maka and Patti howled at the TV screen, Patti mashing the buttons on the controller like there was no tomorrow.

"You're playing Kid's Portal game again Patti?"

"Whaaaat?" Patti said, not even blinking. "I told Maka I'd show it to her 'cause-_ahhhMakaanotherrocketahhh!"_

The sound of explosions and Patti's yelling ensued, and Liz just turned back to her magazine. Tsubaki watched the game from afar. "Does Patti always get like that...?" She asked, as the gun cackled.

"Only during the boss fights." the elder Thompson said, flipping the page. "I'm just glad Kid's on his date tonight so we're alone in peace. Patti playing a video game is one thing, but Patti _and_ Kid... ugh, it's not fun."

Liz's eyes glanced over to another page, and a smile lit up her face. "Well, that's something!"

"What is?"

"They put in some tips for some new make-up I bought a few days ago. I'll have to try this now."

Tsubaki tilted so she could read the page as Liz left the room, returning a few minutes later with a small armload of make-up. Tsubaki stared, as she dumped it on the table.

Kid was really too good to these two.

Still grinning, Liz picked up the magazine, reading over the tips. "Hmm...I might need to try these on more then just myself..." She tapped her chin in thought.

Well, Patti was defiantly out of the question, seeing as she was doing a miniature victory dance as the evil supercomputer blew up.

Tsubaki looked the most like Liz, so she'd be good in terms of seeing how it would look on herself, but with Tsubaki being the same age as Liz she was probably already wearing a little make-up herself.

So that just left...

"Ohh, Makaaa~"

For whatever reason, Maka didn't like Liz's tone.

"Yeah Liz?" she asked, turning to look. She found the girl holding a magazine in one hand and some make-up in the other, smiling a little too sweetly at the young meister.

"Wanna help me try something...?"

"If it involves putting make-up on my face, no." Maka stated bluntly, turning to watch the end of the game.

Liz pouted. "Aww, why not?"

"I'm not going to be your guinea pig for something like that."

"But Maka-!"

"No way. I'm fine with letting you play with my hair, but make-up is where I draw the line."

"Pleeease?" Liz pleaded. "I just want to see what would look good on you, it'd be fun!"

"No, Liz. I just know I won't be able to get it all off for days."

"C'mon! Don't you want to look your best for Soul?"

Maka sputtered, face tinged pink, as Patti pouted about the cake being a lie. "What does he have to do with any of this? He's not even here!"

"You know how obsessed he is with being cool."

"So?"

"So, if you look cool, it automatically makes the people around you look cool. You'd boosting Soul's coolness and making both of yourselves look better in the social standing." Liz sighed. "Honestly Maka, it's basic social group knowledge."

"But why make-up?" Maka demanded. "I don't think that'll make me look 'cool'."

"Maybe not, but we have it to boost our own natural good looks." Liz argued. "Just imagine it: you're walking with Soul one day, and all the guys suddenly can't keep their eyes off you. Not to mention they're all glaring at Soul for having such a beautiful meister all to himself! Soul'll be pretty proud to have snatched you up when he did too."

Maka couldn't help but blush at Liz's comment, and she actually took a moment to imagine it. She didn't really want to Soul to ever see her all dolled up like that (she may as well die of embarrassment), but Sweet Shinigami, she could _perfectly_ picture his cocky smirk as boys on the street stared enviously at them.

All in all, it wasn't a bad mental image.

"...wait." Maka said. "What did you mean by that last part, Liz?"

"Huh? Oh, did I say that out loud?" And Liz said that in a way that just screamed she meant to say it out loud. "Don't worry about it, I was just rambling. So, you wanna give it a go?"

"...you'll help me get it off, right?"

"Of course."

A moment of silence passed, and Maka fell into her seat in defeat. "...do your worst, Liz."

Liz squealed in glee and grabbed the eyeliner.

To be fair, it really hadn't been that bad. Maka didn't think she'd ever want to learn how to put on make-up herself, and she certainly didn't want Soul seeing her like this, but Liz got the job done. Though she supposed, and she would never admit it to anyone, that if Soul did see her after this, well...

...maybe she wouldn't mind if he did find her beautiful.

* * *

**I'm so mushy. X3**

**Till next time!  
**


	16. Our Own World

**Suuup!**

**Its the chapter you've all been waiting for! YA'LL GET TO MEET KID'S GIRLFRIEND! **

**NeverSleep was the only one who guessed right. Way to be! **

**K.O. - I feel like I should explain myself, since it's my crack we're dealing with here. See, I love Vocaloid, so naturally I have the tendency to cross it over with anything and everything else I love, creating insane amounts of crack pairings. When I finally got into Soul Eater it wasn't any different, but choosing who to use was hard, since I wanted them to have a connection with Kid (it wasn't even romantic at first, it just happened that way in the end). The obvious choices like Miku or Rin were out either because they were used in a different fandom, were too old, or didn't meet Kid's CDO criteria, until I thought of one certain little UTAU beauty. Her name is symmetrical in that it's just two syllables (i.e. coco), she's within the SE age range (13-14), and I was able to use her one pigtail as a plot device (she has really poofy hair, and I do not think her hat could stay on askew like that without some support, meaning a hidden pigtail), so it worked out that Kid could get along with her without spazzing. Then I realized this girl's name was a play on the Japanese word for "seven". So basically she had to be paired up with Kid at that point for the sake of my lulz. :D  
**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo  
Nana Macne (c) ...she's an UTAU right? Bah you guys know I didn't create her.**** (She belongs to MI7 Japan, btw)  
The song used in this chapter was from the Kingdom Hearts Piano Collection. It was the Field and Battle theme to Hollow Bastion. We highly suggest you guys look it up and listen to it! It's really pretty!**

**K.O. - And if you are going to be song searching after this, GO LISTEN TO NANA MACNE SONGS. SUPPORT THE MACLOID FAMILY. DEMAND MAMA MACNE.**

* * *

**Our Own World**

This was getting ridiculous. This was the third time today he had to clean out his entire locker of all these stupid letters. What did he have to do, make a public statement! Put up posters! Tattoo "I'm not partner-swapping!" to his forehead!

"Damn it..." Soul hissed, feeling another paper cut on his palm as he shoved the letter requests into the trash. "Maybe I should start burning these..."

Sighing, the new Death Scythe turned to his now empty locker to put his books away, he saw Maka standing a few feet away. She was looking at the overflowing garbage can, surprise etched into her face.

"Is that how many you've gotten in the past few hours?"

"Yeah, most of them are repeats though." Soul said, closing the door. "It's been weeks since I started getting all these, and I've ignored them all. You'd think these girls would take the hint..."

Maka didn't answer. She had gone to the pile of letters and picked one off the top to read, only to crumple it up a second later. Soul watched all this with a raised brow, something was wrong with his meister.

"You okay?" Soul asked.

Maka turned to him all smiles. "Yeah, I'm okay."

She was lying through her teeth and Soul knew it. He could see it in her eyes and that fake smile of hers. Something was bothering her, and had been bothering her for the past few weeks now. But damn it all she was too stubborn to even tell him what it was (not that he was any better himself, but still). It was driving him insane! He hated seeing her like this, absolutely hated it. What did he have to do to get her to smile for Shinigami's sake!

Wait... he did know one thing...

...shit.

"Hey, ready to go?" Maka asked.

"Yeah...but I want to make a small detour first."

-Outside-

Death the Kid had to be the proudest son of a bitch in Shibusen at that moment. He was walking on the grounds at dusk, accompanied by the most beautifully symmetrical girl he had ever met. And he could_ proudly_ declare this beauty as his girlfriend (at least in his head, it's not like they actually _said_ they were official or anything, but a boy could hope!).

Hopefully, Nana Macne knew what she was getting into when she agreed to date Kid.

"Oh wow, he was really dragged all the way to class?"

Kid nodded, still snickering slightly at the memory. "He was, though it hasn't been the first time. Then the fox jumped out of the cage, stepped all over him, and ran down the hall. It was the one that got away."

"Well, that's good news for the fox." Nana said smiling.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Stein gave Black Star detention. Now he's running around trying to find it." Kid said, shaking his head slightly. "The idiot probably won't be home for a whi-"

"Kid? Is something wrong?"

Kid froze just a few feet away from an open window, and he motioned for Nana to fall silent as well. Voices could be heard inside the room, or at least one very confused voice could.

"Soul? What are we doing in here?"

"That's Maka..." Kid whispered, peering through the window. "This is one of the music rooms, but what on earth are Soul and Maka doing in there?"

Inside the room, Soul was silent as he lead Maka over to a chair by one of the pianos. He sat her in it, ignoring her repeated questions, before walking over to the front of the piano and lifting the cover.

"Soul...?"

He sat down on the bench.

"What are you..."

The boy heaved a sigh, raising his arms.

"You're not going to..."

The rest of Maka's sentence died on her lips as he began to play.

It wasn't the song he usually played when they resonated with Kid and Black Star in battle. Far from it in fact. It was haunting to be sure, but at the same time more gentle, more comforting, more nostalgic. It changed its pace and random points, as though it was composing itself as it was played, like a city being built from ground up.

Maka was staring at her weapon completely speechless. He _never_ played the piano for _anyone_! Just when they battled and the day they first met...so why was he suddenly...?

Outside the window, Kid's mouth had fallen open the moment the first note was struck. Nana was listening too, but her head was tilted slightly, face screwed up in concentration, like she was trying to remember something.

"Nana?" Kid whispered. "Is everything alright?"

"...I know this song." She whispered finally. "It's from a game actually. If I'm remembering it right, the level it's the theme to was nearly destroyed a few times, but every time it rose back up from it's ashes."

"...That was very poetic."

"I try." Nana smiled. "But still... why would he play that?"

Back inside, the song had slowly faded into its conclusion, and weapon and meister sat there in the silence that followed, simply staring at the piano's keys.

"...Soul?" Maka asked.

"Yeah?"

"What... what was this all about?" She turned to face him, trying to see what his plan had been in his eyes. "You never like playing in front of people. You only do it during a soul resonance. So why now...?"

Soul paused for a moment, and sighed. He placed a hand on Maka's head.

"Stupid. I have to do something to make you feel better, don't I?"

Taking in Maka's silence, he ruffled her hair.

"Listen, if something's bothering you, you can always tell me. You don't have to say what it is, just tell me and we'll come back here, okay?"

Maka paused, taking in his words, then smiled. "...yeah, okay."

* * *

**-salute- Review please! **


	17. Chivalry

**Hola!  
**

**This one is short. No complaining please, I've been extremely busy with midterms, renovations, and family drama. You get Shinigami-sama though! :3  
**

**And about the previous chapter. A couple things I'd like to explain.  
First, the crack pairing. Yes I realize she's a Vocaloid, but its _Crack! _I'm doing it for my own twisted amusement and as a thank you to K.O. for all she's done for me. I AM going to put more of it in the drabbles, so be warned! (For the record, I did warn you guys a few times that it was crack)  
**

**Second, the song choice. I know I could have gone with some uber complicated and fucking gorgeous piano piece by a musical master, but I went with Hollow Bastion. Why? Mainly so you, the reader, would recognize it and be able to imagine how it sounded. That, and we felt it fit Soul's personality best. It was more upbeat then what he usually plays, but it still holds a haunting feeling.**

**So that's my reasoning. Again, the KidNana pairing is going to be coming up again. And I don't have time to rewrite everything I have coming up.**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo **

* * *

**Chivalry**

"Maka! Above you!"

The girl barely dodged the hoof as it smashed the pillar to dust. The beast roared in rage as Maka landed on a pillar behind it.

"Man, the Minotaur is a lot faster then I expected." Maka mumbled, gripping the scythe tighter. The bull headed beast turned to face her, horns glinting dangerously in the moonlight.

"He's big but he's fast." Soul said. "What do you think? Should we do it?"

Maka's grip on the scythe tightened. "Yeah, lets do it."

The Minotaur roared, scraping the ground with its hoof, preparing to charge. Maka held her ground, the blade of the scythe glowing as they resonated souls. The ancient beast charged forward, smashing anything and everything in its path.

Maka swung the blade back. _"Witch Hunter!"_

xXx

_"Hellooooo~"_ Shinigami said, bouncing and waving as always. _"Aaaah~ If it isn't Maka and Soul! What's up! How's Greece treating you?"_

"Shinigami-sama, we defeated the Minotaur." Maka said.

_"Well well! That was fast!"_ The reaper said.

"Yeah..but his soul tasted weird." Soul said, gagging slightly. Maka rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the window the shinigami was projected on.

_"Job well done you two! I knew you could handle it!"_ Shinigami said. Maka smiled, face red slightly. She didn't notice the reaper pause and lean closer to the mirror. The white skull tilted slightly.

_"Maka? Are you alright?"_

"Huh? Yeah...I'm fine..." Maka said. Soul's head had snapped up when the shinigami asked his question, and he was now watching his partner like a hawk. Her face was red, and she was hugging herself slightly.

_"You look a little cold."_ Shinigami said.

Maka shook her head, even though she was shivering. "I'm okay, its not that cold."

_"Are you sure? Outdoor arenas are dangerously cold at night, and you aren't wearing your coat."_ The meister nodded again, and the god just shrugged._ "Well~ If you're sure! We'll see you soon then!"_ Shinigami said, waving a large gloved hand before vanishing from the screen.

Maka turned towards Soul with a small smile. "Ready to go?"

Soul nodded, and Maka turned, walking down the cobblestone path. The wind picked up, causing her to shiver again. She sighed, slightly wishing she had a jacket or something.

Something warm was draped around her shoulders, bringing her back to reality. She blinked, realizing with a small jolt that Soul had wrapped her up in his jacket.

"Soul...?"

The scythe rubbed the back of his head, focusing on a tree to his right. "You were shaking. Come on, lets get out of here."

And as he walked by her, face blazing red, Maka couldn't help but smile. Soul really could show some chivalry when he wanted to.

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	18. Day

**-checks date- Well shit I'm late on updating! -shot-**

**I've been extremely busy and sorta unmotivated to write. Once the semester is over and things calm down a bit, updates should be pretty quick. I hope XD**

**Be warned, there be KidNana crack, and Kid abuse in general. -shot again-**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo  
****Nana Macne (c) ****MI7 Japan (I think that's right...)  
**

**

* * *

Day**

"Kid! I'm open! I'm open!"

"Gah! No! Patti, left! _Left!_"

Maka looked up in time to see Patti make a spectacular slam dunk that nearly broke the basket. She landed on the ground and let out a victory cry as Tsubaki and Black Star cheered for their teammate.

The meister sighed slightly. Here she was again, sitting on the sidelines as the others played basketball. At least Liz was playing this time, so she didn't have too. After last time, Maka didn't think she'd ever want to play again. Besides, not playing gave her the chance to finally talk to Nana.

Maka had been curious (and slightly afraid) about the girl Kid kept talking about, but Nana was a very nice girl, and easy to talk to. She did in fact go to school with them (she was in the Harvest Moon class, so naturally they had never seen each other), and had met Kid totally by chance (the chance being that her hat had been knocked off, revealing a second pigtail she kept underneath it. Kid saw, and promptly fell to the ground, hugging her legs in joy). Not that she at all seemed to mind.

"So, how are things with Kid going?" Maka asked, as Black Star and Liz ran past, trying to catch the ball.

"They're going fine." Nana said. "He has said he's kinda nervous about me meeting his father, but Lord Death isn't that scary a person, is he?"

"Not really. A little eccentric, I guess, but not scary."

"Maybe that's just it. Cause Kid was totally fine meeting my Mama and Papa and sisters." Nana tapped her chin in thought. "...although, my big sisters _are_ twins, and my little sister looks just like me, so that might have had something to do with it."

Maka laughed slightly. "Maybe just a little. But you should hear the way Kid talks about you."

Nana squirmed, blushing slightly. "Yeah, sorry about that. He tells me how perfect I am all the time. It's flattering, don't get me wrong, but I wouldn't mind if he toned it down a little. Sorry if he talks your ears off."

"It's not any worse than when Black Star talks about himself, so don't even worry about it."

On the field, Kid made and amazing shot from the three point line as Black Star swore loudly.

"I don't get it, why do they get so competitive?" Maka mumbled. "Its just a game... Wait, what's the punishment?"

"I didn't catch what it was if Black Star's team lost... but I think they're going to rearrange a room in Kid's house if his team loses."

"Thaaat explains it."

"What about you, Maka?" Nana asked. "Everything going okay with you? I heard from Kid you were sorta down the past few days."

"Oh, you heard about that?" Maka rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I kinda was. But Soul cheered me back up."

"Really? He doesn't seem like the type."

"He's a nice guy, when you get to know him. Not all that sociable, but he's cool."

"I guess he must be, if you were able to make him a Death Scythe and all." Nana said. "You guys make a really good team."

Maka tried not to show it, but the green haired girl's word were giving her a massive boost to her self esteem. "Heh heh, you think so?"

"Yeah." Nana said, smiling. "We both have great boyfriends, don't we?"

The basketball could have hit Maka in the face and she wouldn't have noticed. She stared at Nana for a full minute, trying to comprehend what the girl had just said. Then it clicked, and the meiste'rs face bled red as she flailed around.

"Soul isn't my boyfriend!"

Nana blinked. "He's... he's not?"

"No!"

The other girl blushed now, hands covering her face in embarrassment. "Oh, no, I... I am so sorry, Maka! Kid told me what a great team you guys are, and you two look so good together, I just assumed... ohh, I'm so so so sorry!"

"I... i-it's okay, Nana." Maka said, calming down slowly but surely. "It was just a mistake, that's all."

_"Noooooo!"_

"Punishment! Punishment! Punishment!"

Kid's howl of terror and the chants brought the girls back to reality. Kid was on all fours, crying as Black Star whipped out two cans of spray paint, laughing insanely.

"You lost Kid! Time to redecorate!"

"Uh oh..." Maka said. "Kid's team lost."

"I was afraid of that." Nana sighed, pulling off her hat. Her hidden pigtail bounced slightly in the open as she walked over to embrace the fallen shinigami. "There, there, Kid."

Maka walked over to Soul as Kid sobbed in Nana's arms. "What did you guys do to him?"

"He lost, so we get to redecorate a room in his house." The scythe said, watching as Patti pulled out several cans of her own spray paint.

"What if Black Star lost?"

"He had to write his signature one hundred times and then set every one of them on fire."

"...you guys are brutal."

"Maybe, but it's funny." Soul shrugged. "You're coming to see the destruction, right?"

Maka sighed. "I guess."

And as they walked to Gallows Mansion to crush several of Kid's dreams, Maka couldn't help but think back to what Nana had said. Her and Soul? She had never thought about them... like that. And why would she have to? Soul was her partner, a friend, and it wasn't uncommon for partners to live together or hang out outside of school. Her and Soul's relationship was a normal, friendly relationship between a weapon and meister, nothing more or less.

Nana's claim had just been a mistake, and that was it.

So why couldn't Maka stop thinking about it not being a mistake?

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! **

**I'll be sleeping this cold off XD**


	19. Night

**-salute-**

**Sorry this one is kinda short. I've been busy putting my room back together, trying to pass my classes, and trying to make plans to go to cosplay meetups. And being sick hasn't helped much XD**

**I am happy that everyone is enjoying this series so much! It's very inspiring, and kinda motivates me to get my ass in gear to write more drabbles. (I'm running out of ideas though, and again, Hetalia is so distracting.)  
**

**This is a direct continuation of Day, by the way. :3**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo **

**

* * *

**

**Night**

"I can't believe you guys." Maka said, shaking her head. "Kid is going to be crying for _days!"_

"It was worth it." Soul said, laughing. "Just to see the look on his face!"

"He spent most of his time crying in Nana's arms though..."

"She's taking care of him back at her house. He'll survive."

"Yeah, but you won't when he finally snaps out of it."

"Worth it."

Maka shook her head again. The moon laughed over head as they walked home from their 'redecorating' session at Kid's. Needless to say, Kid wasn't happy. Fortunately, Liz and Patti promised to fix everything after they took plenty of pictures and laughed about it. Black Star had bailed once the spray paint had run out. He claimed he was going to get more, but he never came back. Tsubaki had gone out to find him.

"So what's Nana like?" Soul asked. "I saw you talking to her when Liz and Black Star got into that argument about whether Liz got a foul or not."

"Huh? Oh, Nana's pretty nice." Maka said. "I think she said she was in the Harvest Moon class at school."

"Really? She a meister?"

"I'm pretty sure she is. Her soul didn't feel like a weapon's would. I didn't think to ask."

"Still can't believe she's dating Kid." Soul muttered. "How does she put up with his OCD?"

"I think it's a subconscious thing. She mentioned her older sisters are twins, and her younger sister looks like her. She must just be used to things being balanced and identical."

"It's still freaky." Soul said. "She say anything else?"

"Well..." Maka looked to the side, playing with her hands behind her back. "Nothing too too important."

Soul blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Maka insisted, avoiding looking at him.

"Come on, what'd she say?"

"Really, Soul, it wasn't anything. Don't worry about it."

Soul frowned, but let the issue drop. Girls were just weird sometimes, and this was Maka's time to act weird. "Whatever you say."

Maka bit her lip, regretting bringing it up in the first place. Just thinking about it made her cheeks feel warm, so how the heck would she tell Soul? Hell, how would he react? He'd probably laugh, saying it was silly. Or he'd say Nana was crazy (though considering she was dating Kid, it was kind of a fair call).

"...sorry." she said a moment later. "It's just, well... Nana made a mistake."

"A mistake? On what?"

"On how... we became partners, I guess. That's the best way I can put it without you freaking out."

Soul actually stopped walking and stared at Maka blankly. "I don't follow."

Maka hung her head and groaned. "Please don't make me say it..."

"But I don't get-"

"She thought you and I were boyfriend and girlfriend."

Not even Black Star could cut through the silence that followed.

"...Oh." Soul said at last. "So... that's why you didn't want to-"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"...my bad."

"It's fine. Like I said, Nana made a mistake. She felt bad about it though." Maka said. "Though I have to wonder what Kid told her to make her think that."

"Well... if anything, his punishment tonight more than made up for that."

"...you know, that does kind of make what you did seem more justified."

Silence fell between them again. Maka glanced at Soul out of the corner of her eye. He was staring at the street in front of him, face slightly red. "...you okay, Soul?"

"Wha-oh, y-yeah, just..." Soul rubbed the back of his neck. "Just thinking. How Nana got that, I mean."

"She said we made a good team, and we looked good together. I think she just put one and two together."

"We look good, huh..."

"I guess..."

At this point, Soul couldn't help but smile.

Maka blinked. "What are you so happy about?"

"I think this just proves we're getting cooler." Soul said, still grinning. "I mean, if people who see us on first glance think we're an item, we must be doing something right, right?"

"...yeah." Maka smiled now too. "Yeah, I think we must be."

* * *

**Shit be gettin serious! Sorta XD**

**Till next time!  
**


	20. Accident

**HO. LEE. SHEET.**

**100 REVIEWS! SERIOUSLY!**

**I think I love every single one of you. So hard. **

**FANSERVICE IS YOUR REWARD!**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo **

**

* * *

**

**Accident**

"...You've really done it this time." Soul said.

"Oh shut up." Maka hissed, wincing in pain.

"Way to go, ditz." Black Star said.

Maka threw a rock at his face. "I said shut up!"

Soul sighed. The two had been practicing out here with Black Star and Tsubaki because Maka wanted to test out some more of Soul's Death Scythe abilities. However, the ground was wet and slippery, making it all too easy for someone to loose their footing.

Which is exactly what Maka had done, resulting in her twisting her ankle in a way it shouldn't be twisted. Now, she was sitting on a tree stump, Soul crouching in front of her, trying to asses her injury. Black Star and Tsubaki stood behind him.

"Looks like you sprained it." Soul said, standing up. Maka placed a hand on her ankle, and she could feeling it swelling. God it hurt. "We better get you to the nurse's office."

"Right." Maka said, trying to stand. The moment she put even a little weight on her hurt ankle, pain shot through her body like an electric current and she cried out, falling back onto the stump.

"Idiot!" Soul cried. "There's no way you can walk!"

"Then how am I going to get to the nurse's?" Maka cried, hands balling into fists because of the pain. The scythe sighed again, moving closer to his partner. Before Maka could even blink, Soul had scooped her into his arms, cradling her.

"Like this." Soul said, as he began to walk back to the school, Black Star and Tsubaki following them.

Maka couldn't help but blush furiously when the other students could see her being carried. Not that she was complaining though. It felt nice having Soul's arms wrapped around her protectively. She rested her head against the crook of his neck, and she felt his arms shift to hold her better. Maka could feel the envious stares of the girls, and couldn't help a small smile.

All too soon though, they reached the infirmary. However, no one was there.

"Huh? Shouldn't Nygus be here around this time?" Tsubaki said.

"She probably went to get lunch." Black Star said. "Hold on, we'll get her for ya, Maka."

"Okay..." Maka mumbled, watching as the two ran off.

"Hold on, I'll put you down." Soul said, maneuvering behind the bed's curtain. "Let me just-_ahhhh!_"

"_Soul!_" Maka cried. Everything happened so fast, she could only piece together that the scythe must have tripped over something before her back met the cot with a thud. "Oww..."

"Maka...?"

"I'm okay, So-"

When Maka opened her eyes and looked up, there was a pair of red eyes staring back that looked far too close for comfort.

When Soul fell, he didn't just drop her on the bed accidentally. He had fallen on top her her. His hands rested at her sides, and one of his legs was pinned between hers.

Maka blinked, feeling the heat rise in her face. Judging from the growing blush on Soul's cheeks, he was feeling the same. Neither meister or weapon could move.

Then the door creaked open, and Soul jumped to his feet.

"Maka? Soul?" It was Nygus. "Are you in here?"

"Uh... over here, Nygus." Soul called back.

Maka pulled herself up as Nygus came around the curtain. Soul stood off to the side, staring out the window.

"Well, you've definitely twisted your ankle..." Nygus said, placing a bag of ice on Maka's ankle. She gasped slightly.

"Hmm... well, it'll be fine by tomorrow, but for now, it'd be best if you don't walk on it." Nygus turned to the scythe. "Soul? Can you carry Maka for now?"

"Uhh... y-yeah, sure. No problem."

Nygus paused, looking back and forth between the two. "Is everything alright, you two?"

_"Fine!"_ the two yelled at once, and without another word Soul pulled Maka back into his arms and ran out.

Nygus just blinked, staring holes into the doorway in confusion.

* * *

**:DDDDD**

**I hope you all enjoy this!  
**


	21. Love

**So I checked the stats and realized that this fic has just about hit 15,000 views.**

**I seriously love you all. So much. The fact that you all review and tell me how much you all love this. It makes me really happy!**

**...Man now I feel bad for how short this is. And for having to tell you guys that this is the last drabble, for a while anyway. BUT FEAR NOT! I'm going to put all my SoulMaka fluff writing efforts into a separate Christmas fic. So keep your eyes open for that. **

**Speaking of that, I must call upon you guys once again. What do you guys think Maka and Soul would get each other for Christmas? I need some ideas, since I'm drawing a complete blank. XD**

**Enjoy~**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo **

* * *

**Love**

One good thing about Maka hurting herself, it let her and Soul leave the DWMA early. Which was good, because they both needed time to recover from... what had happened.

Soul lay on his bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Maka had taken some medicine for the pain in her ankle and was currently sleeping, so it gave the scythe time to think.

And holy shit did he need to think! His moment of clumsiness had cause him to fall on top of Maka! In a rather... embarrassing position. Crap, his face was still red. It wasn't like he _meant_ to fall on top of her! It was just an accident, that's all!

So how come he still felt weird?

The scythe shook his head. He was probably still getting over what Nana had said. Yeah...that was it. The whole...mistake about him and Maka. Did they really look like that? He couldn't help but wonder...

Red eyes grew wide as he sat upright. What was he thinking! Maka was just his friend and meister! If people thought they were an item, it just proved how cool they were! If anything, maybe those girls who wanted to partner swap with him would leave him alone now. And maybe Maka would stop worrying. He hated it when she got like that, all depressed and moody. He really preferred it when she was happy. She was a lot cuter when she was happy.

...wait...what!

He didn't actually think that, did he!

Soul could hear the imp howling with laughter again. So he really did think it.

"Damn it..." He muttered. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel like this?

Slowly, the scythe got to his feet and left his room. He walked over to Maka's door and opened it slightly, peering inside. Maka was laying on her stomach, head turned towards the door. She was still sleeping.

Soul lightly banged his head on the door frame. What was he doing! Standing in his partner's doorway watching her sleep like a creep! Not cool, really not cool. Then again, he just wanted to make sure she was okay. Nothing wrong with that...

Though the squirming feeling in his stomach said otherwise.

Dear Shinigami what was the matter with him! Why did he feel so weird now! He never had a problem before he became a Death Scythe! He always swore he'd do anything for Maka as her weapon! He wanted her to be happy, and he'd do anything to make sure she was happy! He cared about her damn it!

He always cared about Maka... but it was more then that now.

Soul froze, eyes widening.

_This is love. I love her._

Soul sank into a chair at the table, and his head connected with the wooden top with a loud 'thud'

"..._Shit."

* * *

_**Please stick around for the next one! It might not come out for a little bit, BUT IT WILL COME! I PROMISE!**


	22. I Love You

**-prepares for the onslaught of sharp objects waiting to be thrown-  
**

**I'm so sorry! This is way waaaaaay later then it should be! I know! I don't know what happened! -coughHetaliaCollegeandTumblr-**

**..soooo...here you go!**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okubo  
****Nana Macne (c) ****MI7 Japan****  
**

* * *

**I Love You**

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Soul repeatedly banged his head into the desk. He had absolutely _no idea what he was doing!_

How was he going to tell Maka that he loved her! He had to do it right, Shinigami forbid he screw this up! He was a Death Scythe damn it! He had faced many things both terrifying and life altering! (The chapter called Lust, need he say more?) He could handle telling Maka!

"Soul? Are you okay?" Maka called through the door.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine! Stuff just fell over! Go back to sleep!" Soul called, head hitting the desk again.

Who was he kidding? He didn't even know where to begin.

**_"Tsk Tsk. Pathetic, Soul Eater. Truly pathetic."_**

Great. The peanut gallery.

_"What do you want?"_

_**"Believe it or not, to help. I'm growing weary of you banging your head into solid objects."**_

_"Just shut up and leave me alone. What help could you give?"_

_**"You fool. You banging your skull around is messing up my room, and I rather like it tidy. But that is neither here nor there. The answer to your problem is so simple."**_

_"I'm not following."_

_**"Clearly your brain cells have suffered some from the abuse. I seem to recall a little get together your friends planned. To the amusement park."**_

Soul's eyes widened. That's right! Kid wanted to show Nana around some more, so they had all planned a trip to the amusement park. So all he had to do was wait.

For a whole week.

-One Week Later-

Had to hand it to Shinigami-sama, he had the best of everything.

Including his own amusement park. Because really, nothing says 'fucking awesome time' like a skull themed amusement park.

_"Yeeeeeeeah!"_ Black Star howled, running through the gate. Tsubaki ran behind him, worried he would run into something again. Patti squealed in delight, arms looped with her sisters. Liz was smiling too, even though Patti was practically dragging her around. Kid and Nana walked in, hand in hand. Nana looked excited, and Kid looked proud. Maka and Soul brought up the rear. Maka could hardly contain her excitement.

And then there was Soul's expression of anticipation. Sure, he was smiling on the outside, but inside, he was a wreck. Maybe he should have waited. The scythe wasn't sure he could do this in front of Kid and the others. That and Maka was easily distracted every time they came here.

Soul took a deep breath. He just needed to wait and see how the night played out. That's all.

"So Nana..." Kid asked. "What do you think of my father's amusement park?"

"It's so lively! I've never been to an amusement park at night." Nana said. "But, I guess that's how amusement parks are supposed to be, right? Bright and whatnot?"

"You mean you've never been to one?"

"Well, I went to Tokyo DisneySea when I still lived in Japan last year, and Rusutsu Resort a few times when I was little, but other than that I've never really gone to one before." Nana tapped her chin. "There were a bunch of abandoned amusement parks I lived by that I used to walk through, though."

"Abandoned?" Patti asked.

"Yeah. Japan had a big boom in tourism some twenty-odd years ago, so a lot of parks were built for more attraction. But as tourism dwindled, the parks were left alone and eventually went into ruin." The green haired girl smiled. "It was cool walking around them though. It's so quiet, you can't help but feel ghosts might be around."

"...G-Ghosts?" Liz asked.

"Yeah! The parks are like little ghost towns, it's so cool! And you find such weird stuff in them! I found a brain in a jar once in an abandoned mine attraction and-"

"No need to hear about that, Nana!" Liz clamped her hand on the younger girl's mouth quickly. "T-That was then, and this is now, so you just enjoy yourself here now, okay!"

Nana blinked, but nodded nonetheless.

"Liz, Shinigami-sama designed this place, not Stein. Relax." Soul said, snickering slightly at the older girl's look of terror.

"Come on guys!" Black Star cried. "Are we gonna talk all night or are we going to have some fun!"

With cries of delight, they ran into the mechanical playground.

-Later-

"Tonight was so much fun~" Maka sighed happily, leaning against the seat of the Ferris wheel. "I love coming here."

"Yeah..." Soul agreed. It had been a pretty interesting night. From Black Star and Patti having sort of a spinning contest in the teacups (poor Liz wasn't able to eat the rest of the night) to watching Kid win Nana a big fuzzy green apple with a ':D' face (and being rewarded with a rather affectionate hug) the night was surely one they would not forget.

But now things were winding down, and Soul knew he would have to tell her soon. That was why he suggested they ride the Ferris wheel in the first place, so they would be alone.

But holy hell this was hard! Maka's natural indifference was going to be the death of him! Every single time he managed to get even a shred of nerve to say something, she'd do something cute and he'd need to start all over again. Unfortunately for him, Maka noticed his odd behavior, and it was really beginning to worry her.

"Hey, you alright?" Maka asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Soul said, damning himself for stuttering. He took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Listen... we need to talk..."

Maka blinked. "About?"

Soul gulped. "About...us."

Maka stiffened. Panic clawed at her stomach. Soul wanted to talk about them? And why did he look so nervous? Come to think of it, he had been acting kinda weird all night. All red faced and stuttering. Like he had been wanting to tell her something. Oh no...he couldn't be...

He didn't want to leave her...did he?

"We've been together a really long time...went on plenty of trips...dealt with Black Star's bullshit..." Soul began, looking like he was ready to keel over on the spot. His face was so red. "We've gotten a lot stronger. ...You've gotten a lot stronger. Heh, we make a pretty awesome team..."

"...So why?"

Soul froze. Why didn't he like that tone? The scythe looked up to see Maka glaring at him, eyes already beginning to well up with tears. Shit, this wasn't going the way it was supposed to.

"W-What?"

"If we make such an awesome team, then why do you sound like you're going to leave!" Maka shouted. "You're leaving me for another partner aren't you!"

"Oi! Maka!" Soul cried. Damn it all, this was backfiring horribly. "Its not like that! I was just-"

"You were just what!"

Soul opened his mouth to speak, but the words got stuck. He gulped like a fish out of water for a full minute before thumping his head into the glass window, cursing himself slightly.

"Figures." Maka muttered, turning away from him. "I knew it would happen..."

Something about seeing his meister looking so hopeless and depressed made him snap. He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Damn it Maka its not like that! If I was going to bail on you for a different partner I wouldn't tell you while we were alone in a Ferris wheel! That's just not cool!"

"Then what the hell were you going to tell me!" Maka screamed.

_"That I love you!"_

Maka blinked, almost certain she misheard. Though, judging by the horrified look on Soul's now brilliantly red face, she had heard him right. As it sunk in, it was her turn to blush.

Soul, her Death Scythe and best friend, had just confessed his love for her.

The silence grew more and more awkward as they stared at each other, faces red. Soul looked like he was trying to come up with something to say...and failing miserably at it. Finally, it appeared that he had found his voice.

"M-Maka...I...I um..." Soul stammered, panic rising in his chest. Oh Shinigami...he had screwed up. He had screwed up bad! Maka wasn't saying anything! Why wasn't she saying anything! He barely even paid any attention to the fact that the Ferris Wheel was moving again.

"Soul..."

The scythe froze in his seat. He closed his eyes and braced himself for a book to the skull.

Instead, he felt two hands grab the front of his shirt and pull him forward.

-Base of the Ferris Wheel-

"How come Soul and Maka went on the ride together?" Black Star asked through a mouthful of hot dog.

"I'm not sure..." Kid said, tapping his chin in thought. "Though now that I think about it, Soul's been acting strange all night..."

"Well, there's the car they were in..." Nana said, watching as the skull shaped car with the number 13 stopped at the ground. The door opened, and everyone peered inside.

Soul and Maka were holding each other close, so close in fact that it should have been impossible. And they were kissing!

Black Star choked on his food as the others just stared, opened mouthed. Then, they broke apart, slightly out of breath and both very red.

"So...um..." Maka said, avoiding the red gaze. Soul opened his mouth to say something, but jumped at the sudden round of applause from outside the cart. To his and Maka's horror, Kid, Patti, Liz, Tsubaki, and Nana were all applauding as Black Star hooted and hollered, screaming for the whole world to hear.

"About damn time! I thought you guys would never hook up!"

Red faced and swearing, Soul slammed the door to the ride and sunk down to the floor as the ride started up again. Maka giggled softly as she sat next to him.

"Wanna kill Black Star before we go home?" She asked, kissing his cheek.

"You have to ask?"

* * *

**I honestly can't say when this will be updated again. I'm not saying its over, but it will be a while before I update again. **

**And on that note, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me! -loves you all forever-**


End file.
